1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the monitoring of the criticality of nuclear fuel in fuel manufacturing or handling facilities, and in particular, to a new and useful device for calibrating a criticality detector.
2. Description of Related Art
In nuclear fuel manufacturing plants, criticality monitors and detectors are used to monitor the criticality of the nuclear fuel. To ensure correct operation, these systems have to be calibrated periodically in order to maintain proper adjustments to the electronics of the system. Presently, the calibration procedures for these criticality monitors are conducted by hand. This procedure includes having an operator attach a radiation source to a hand-held rod near the criticality detector and measure the distance from the detector to the radiation source with a tape measure.
In performing this calibration procedure by hand, the operator is usually required to stand on a ladder in order to remove the criticality detector or hold the radiation source for measuring. Not only is this procedure not very accurate for calibration purposes, but it is also hazardous to the operator due to the exposure to the radiation source, and his position on the ladder. Presently, there is no known device for calibrating a criticality detector which is accurate, safe to a user and cost efficient.